Conundrums
by TheVex
Summary: A boy finds himself in a difficult world, how will he cope when he is sent to a... more forgiving one? LANGUAGE.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello all, this is just something that I've been trying to get around to writing. I hope you enjoy! =)_

I've always been depressed. It was almost like happiness was just a dream or an impossibility to me. Ever since my mom was killed, my dad went on to pursue his alcoholic dream of living in taverns and coming home drunk. Naturally he'd take his drunken aggression out on me. We could barely afford anything to eat, seeing how my father would spend most of the money on beer. We only barely afforded the electricity and water bills. I was pretty much screwed.

There was one escape, however. One way for me to get away from my abusive father, the school bullies or anything else that made my life a living hell. It sounds silly, I know, but it's a cartoon on TV called My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Call me gay or a faggot or whatever else. I get it all the time from people at school. All from watching a cartoon. No, I'm not homosexual but I don't have a problem with people that are. I just wish, maybe just for one day, that I could go to Equestria. Just for a little bit. Just to get away from all the fucked up shit in this world they call Earth. I get a little hint of being there every time I watch the show, which is great, but it's not the same. I wish it could be like those Fanfics I read online using my dads old computer when he's not home where I'd wake up and be in Equestria, but that's impossible. Those are just stories.

It was late at night, the rain was hammering on the roof above and against my closed window. I was staring at the ceiling and just wondering about what life would be like in Equestria for me. Ever since the thought about going there dawned on me, I couldn't get it out of my head. I knew it wasn't possible, of course, but it was still fun to think about. I rolled over on my small mattress and faced the window. I watched as the rain drizzled down the glass and split off into different paths. I sighed and allowed my eyes to close, maybe just for a second. I whipped the open as I heard a door slam open.

"Boy! Where the hell are you!" A slurred voice yelled from another room. It was my drunken father just returning from his latest bar excursions.

"Boy! Answer me!"

"I'm... I'm in here," I croaked. He chuckled.

"Get out here, Boy." I reluctantly slipped the blankets off of me and dragged myself out of bed towards the door. I cracked the door and saw him standing there, beer bottle in hand.

"What do you need?" I whimpered through the crack in the door.

"Get your ass out here and I'll tell you." My father tapped his foot on the floor. I slowly opened my door and approached him.

"Do you not remember me tellin' you to clean this damn kitchen?"

"You never told me anything like that," I whispered.

"What was that?"

I took a deep breath.

"You never told me to do that," I spoke, louder. My father just laughed a little. It was all a blur as he brought his beer bottle back and hit my head with it. An audible crack sounded while a ringing filled my ears. I groaned in pain and fell to the ground as bright lights flashed in my eyes.

"Boy, get up." I heard a raspy and slurred voice say from above me. I lifted myself up on my hands and knees and looked up. My father smiled a cruel smile and brought his foot over and onto my head. He kicked and kicked and wouldn't stop. The pain in my chest and head wouldn't stop. I cried out and begged but he just laughed mercilessly.

"This is why you do what I fuckin' tell you to do when I say so!" The beating continued. He kicked, he punched, and he grabbed me and slammed me into the wall. I was out of breath, hurting and bleeding all over the place. My nose was definitely hurt because it was bleeding everywhere. My arm felt fractured and my ribs felt broken. There were multiple cuts from my father's broken beer bottle being slashed against my skin. My breath was in short spurts and ragged all the same. I looked up and saw my father standing over me.

"You're worthless. Hell, I would've dumped you on the god damn streets if I hadn't promised your mother not to. You're lucky you're here with me," he smirked. He spat on me and left, leaving nothing but a broken boy and the scent of alcohol.

_Please leave a review if you want more! So long as I have one telling me to do so, I'll do it! Hell, I'll do it even if nobody does. =)_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay, here's chapter two! I hope you enjoy!_**

"Boy! Get your ass up, you're going to be late for school!"  
I got up groggily and instantly regretted moving. Fire torched my ribs as I shifted. My arm felt alright. There was a lot of dried blood on my clothes and skin. My back hurt from passing out on the floor. I painfully stood up and made my way to the shower. I was almost there when a pair of hands grabbed me from behind and slammed me into the wall on my right.  
"That's for not cleaning up after yourself. There's a hell of a lot of blood all over the carpet."  
"Sorry," I mumbled from the ground.  
"Like hell you are. You better clean that up before you leave for school and if you're late," he chuckled, "You might as well not even think about coming back." He laughed a bit more and shoved me towards the shower before walking away. I got in and locked the door, happy that I was finally safe. I undressed, started the water and jumped in, enjoying the feeling of the water trickling down my body. It was one of the things that soothed me. I washed all the blood off and washed everything else before shutting the water off and stepping out of the shower. I dried off, redressed and exited the bathroom.

The huge splotch of blood on the carpet sickened me. It was worse because that was my blood. I checked the watch that my mother had given me before she died, it was a simple watch, but it was sentimental value all the same. The watch read 7:38.  
"I have enough time," I muttered to myself.  
I got the carpet cleaner and all of the other cleaning solvents lying around the house and spray them on the blood stain. I took a sponge and scrubbed it until every little spot of red was gone, like it never happened. I've always dreamed about what it would be like to have this gone. No pain, nothing to worry about. That's where the idea of Equestria comes into play. Too bad it doesn't exist. It's just a show. I haven't watched the show in quite a while lately. The only reason the kids at school know about it is because one of my "friends" told everyone at school about it. There was a point where I had friends and got good grades. There was even a time where I had what was close to a girlfriend. That was a long time ago. She had to move with her family because her dad got a new job away from here.  
I gathered up the cleaning materials and put them back in the cupboard I got them from and made my way towards the front door. On the way I slung the messenger bag I used for school over my shoulder.

The outside air was somewhat polluted but refreshing all the while. I walked to school, but most of the time I ran. Mostly because it kept me physically fit and because drive by shootings and muggings happened a lot. It scared me, honestly, but that's why I ran.  
School wasn't high on my priority list of things to enjoy, but it was slightly better than my "house."  
Only SLIGHTLY better.  
The second I walked in the front doors of the run-down school, I was cornered by my usual group of bullies. There were six of them, so I was greatly out numbered. Over half of them were people that I used to call friend. They were the worst because they knew about my home life.  
"Still watching that gay ass show, Felix?" One of them said, shoving me a little.  
"What was it again? My little pony?" Another one sarcastically asked. I didn't know these two, I bet they were new to this group.  
"Yes," I said flatly.  
"Do you whack off to those ponies with what little of a dick you have?" Another one said, causing the rest to roar with laughter.  
"No," I said, using the same neutral tone.  
"Well guess what, faggot, I gotcha a little somethin'." One of the guys said. This was one of the guys that used to be a friend. His name was Jered. He used to be cool. We used to hand out after school and friendly things like that, but that stopped after freshman year. I'm in 10th grade now.  
Jered shoved me a little before shoving something hard on my face, causing my wounds from last night to burst out in pain. The group laughed as I recoiled. Two of the guys stripped my messenger bag away and held my arms as Jered danced the object in front of my face. As my vision cleared, the group had gotten ahold of a plastic, cheap rip off of the My Little Pony toys.  
"You like it, don't you fag?" Jered threw the toy in my face and hit my eye. The toy fell to the floor and I yelped in pain as the rest of the boys laughed their asses off.  
"What are all those cuts from, huh Felix?" They all knew about my dads drunken abuse.  
"Why doesn't your dad just finish the job? Hell, why don't you just do it yourself?" The laughter increased.  
"Why don't you leave me the hell alone!" I yelled. The laughter stopped. The boys holding me held me tighter. Jered walked up to me and cupped my face in his hands.  
"What did you say, you little shit?"  
"I said, leave me alone," I muttered through a cupped face. Jered just smirked before bringing his clenched fist back and hitting me in the gut. The boys were laughing at me gasping for breath when the bell rang, signaling first period. The boys holding my arms threw me on the floor. As they walked away, they threw my messenger bag in the trash. As I got up, I coughed up a little blood. I wiped it off with my sleeve and walked towards the trash can. I stepped on something that cracked underneath my feet. It was the little toy they teased me with. If I had to guess, it was a spin off of Applejack, the orange pony that worked on her family's farm and such. I sighed and grabbed it off the ground. I walked over to the trash can and received my bag. I slipped the toy in my bag before rushing to first period.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter three! :D_**

It was in third period where everything changed. I was sitting down for class when the teacher announced something

"Attention class, we have a new student. His name is... Eh..." Mrs. Burnns glanced over at a kid that looked sort of timid. He was tall, he wore a blue sweatshirt and cargo shorts. The kid whispered something only barely audible.

"His name is Tommy." The group of people that usually bully snickered. I knew what they were going to try and pull.

"Tommy, you could take a seat next to Felix over there. He has the dark hair." Tommy nodded and headed over to me. We exchanged a quick glance, nodded, and returned our attention to Mrs. Burnns. And so the lessons began.  
Halfway through our teacher's boring lecturing, I took a break from writing stuff down and glanced over at Tommy. The first thing that caught my eye was a familiar shade of blue on his bracelet. Followed by a familiar symbol. It was a small, white cloud with a rainbow colored lightning bolt coming out of the bottom; The cutie mark of Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony. Tommy noticed me staring and hid the bracelet under his sleeve. He gave me a nervous look. I looked away, not believing. that now there might be someone else here I could actually befriend. The simple idea that there is someone in this world that probably wouldn't want me dead made me feel happier than I have been for a while.

Class ended and I packed my things. Tommy did the same and left a little before I did. I followed him and eventually caught up to him.

"Hey! Wait up!" I called. Tommy turned around, confused.

"Oh... Hi..." He said nervously.

"So you're Tommy?" I asked.

"Um... Yes..." His voice was shy.

"I'm Felix." I held out my hand. He reluctantly shook it.

"What's your next class?" I asked. Tommy fumbled around for his schedule.

"Um, geometry two."

"Oh, that's the same as me," I almost shouted. I still hadn't gotten to the main point of me talking to him. "And um... Is that... Uh... A... Rainbow Dash bracelet?" Tommy's eyes widened.

"Yes, yes it is," he whispered.

"That's awesome," I laughed. "Where'd you get it?"

Tommy fidgeted nervously.

"Oh, uh, up in a comic store. I can't exactly remember where though. Are you... Uh... Are you a Brony?"

"Yeah," I laughed. "I'm guessing you are too." A look of relief showed on Tommy's face.

"Yeah," he laughed with me. And so we continued on our way to the next class.

School ended and Tommy and I were sitting on the steps leading to the main entrance.

"So, who is best pony?" I asked.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash, for sure."

"Really? I can't decide between Pinkie or Applejack," I sighed. "I also think that Dashie's too mainstream for best pony. Hasbro kind of made her best pony when they made her responsible for the rest of the mane six getting their cutie marks."

"Yeah..." He trailed off.

"So where do you live?" I asked, repositioning myself so I was facing him.

"Oh, um... 7927 Brine street." The bagel I was about to put in my mouth hit the ground.

"No kidding?" I said, thoroughly surprised.

"Yeah, why?"

"That means I live right next to you! 7926 Brine street."

"Are... Are you sure? Because a drunk man always goes into and leaves that house. Is he like, your dad or something?" I sighed at the change of subject.

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"Unfortunately? Does he... Does he hurt you?" I nodded.

"It's not that bad, don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you're sure?"

"Yes!"

"Alright..." The wind whistled through the trees. The rest of the students had left besides us. We were lost in our conversation.

"Well," I said, "I guess we'd better start walking."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Um... Yeah... Some of you may have noticed that sort of have these sprees where I'll upload a bunch of chapters of a story in a very short amount of time, but that results in huge spans of time where I won't upload anything at all. I'm tremendously sorry for that but it's just the way things go. I have a couple more chapters of this story written out so I'll look to publish those over the next couple of days. I don't know how I feel about actually writing more, however. _**

**_Anyways, enjoy the chapter! :)_**

I knew we were in trouble as soon as the car pulled up next to us and three burly guys stepped out, baseball bats in hand. Tommy and I stopped in our tracks. We slowly started backing away as the newcomers started advancing.

"What do we got here? Two boys walkin' home from school?"

"What do you want?" I asked. These people reminded me of my father. They looked menacing, they carried weapons around, and they had the lingering smell of beer.

"Oh, just anything valuable you have. Phones, iPods, watches, cash, wallets, coins, jewelry, anything. If you don't hand it over," he smacked the baseball bat on the palm of his hand. "We're just gonna have to take them."

I looked over at Tommy. He was breathing short, small breaths; signs of a panic attack coming on.

"Tommy, listen to me," I whispered. "We need to get out of here. On my signal, run back towards the school."

"Why towards the school?" He whispered back.

"Because they're blocking our way towards-"

"Hey! What's with all the chatter! Valuables, now!" We both stood like statues, not moving.

"C'mon, we don't got all fuckin' night," the one in the middle spoke. And still, we didn't move.

"Alright then. Boys?" He nodded to the two on either side of him who advanced towards us, bats in hand.

I took one final glance at them and shouted,

"Go!"

We both took off at record speed, bolting in the opposite direction.

"Get those little fuckers!" I heard the one in the middle shout. "Don't let them get away, bash their damn heads in!"

"Faster!" I yelled. Tommy didn't look it, but he was fast. We approached the school fast. We ran up the steps and tried the doors. They were locked.

"Oh god, Felix what do we do?"

"Okay, we calm down. We think logically. We-DOWN!" I shoved Tommy to the ground as a gunshot sounded.

"Oh god they have guns!"

"Yeah, no shit. Follow me!" I flew down the steps and hid behind the huge, stone statue of our school's mascot: a horse.

"You can't hide forever, kiddies." A creepy voice said through the silence. I looked around at Tommy behind me,

"Okay, now it's your turn for ideas."

"Uh..."

Another gunshot sounded from behind where we were hiding.

"C'mon you little fuckers," One of the creeps growled.

"I got 'em cornered!" A voice suddenly said from in front of us.

"Shoot 'em!"

"I don't have a gun!"

"God damn it! Grab em' then!"

"I can barely see! All I know is that they're between me and you. All we gotta do is flush em' out!"

I knew the inevitable was being found and shot.

"Felix, what do we do!" Tommy nudged me urgently. I was shaken out of my daze.

"Okay, we're going to bolt for it again. You follow me and stay down. I don't want you getting shot," I sighed. "If this is the last time I'm alive, I enjoyed being your friend."

"Same here, but let's do our best to not die," he laugh whispered.

"Yeah," I whispered back.

The two creeps had been sneaking up on us during this exchange and were almost within an arms length away. I poked Tommy's arm, signaling him it was time. We both took off at the speed of lightning.

"Hey! Get back here!"

"God damn it, there they go again!"

"After 'em!"

Our pursuers chased us away from the school.

"Okay," I breathed. "We're going to go back to the school. Follow me, I think this is how we're going to lose them."

"What? Why the hell would we go BACK?"

"It'll confuse them and they won't be expecting it," I gasped for air.

"Well if you say so!"

We took a sharp turn and rounded the corner, heading back towards the school. I saw the horse statue up ahead.

"Okay, let's go hide behind that thing again," I gasped.

"Okay, sure."

I could tell Tommy was running out of breath. He was also slowing down. We sprinted towards the statue and pressed our backs on the stone surface of it.

"Okay," I breathed. "I think we're safe."

My blood turned to ice as a cold laugh echoed from in front of us.

"Safe? As if. You boys have given me more trouble than I asked for tonight. I hope you've come to terms with this life," the man growled before charging us with his baseball bat. Tommy and I screamed as the baseball bat was brought down on our heads. I remember falling back into the statue before passing out from the head injury.

My eyes fluttered open. My head felt like it was on fire. I tried lifting my head off the ground, but that just brought on more excruciating pain. I heard something next to me stir and mumble,

"Felix?" It was the voice of Tommy.

"Yeah, I'm here," I muttered. The room we were in was dark. I could barely see my hands as I waved them in front of me. I tried to stand up, but I feel over instantly. It was almost as if I couldn't keep my balance. That's funny, I don't feel like I hurt my head that bad. I shook the thought and crawled towards a doorway that light was trickling out of. I peered through the crack in the door.

I did a double take at what I saw through the door. I whipped around and blinked my eyes a couple times.

"Felix? What is it?"

"Tommy, I-" I stopped in mid sentence as the light fell on Tommy's body. "Tommy... You... You're a... You're a pony!"

Tommy's eyes widened,

"...what?"

"Look in the mirror! There's one right there." I cracked the door a bit more to let more light through. Tommy walked up to the mirror. It was a gigantic mirror, it almost looked big enough to use as a surfboard.

"Felix, all I see is myself. Er, as a human."

"Then don't use the mirror," I said.

Tommy turned around. I could hear Tommy's short and quick breaths signaling a panic attack. That's the last thing we needed. I've been piecing it together in my head ever since I saw the pony guards outside the door and since I saw Tommy in pony form, I knew exactly where we were.

"Tommy, you need to calm down. I think, because of some impossibility, we've been transported to Equestria."

_**Thanks for reading. Review please! **_


	5. AN

**_To be honest, I'm not really focusing super hard on this story or the plot or the way things are written. Put this into prospective, I sort of wrote all of these chapters in a span of TWO DAYS. You can't really expect them to be top of the line, mlg stories, can you? I do have a weird one shot coming out though. If you could give that a read and tell me if I should make a story about it or not, that'd be great :) _**

_**Here's the deal, I'm going to upload the rest of the chapters that I've written and never touch this story again. Sorry if you really wanted this to be completed or anything, but my heart's just not into it anymore. I was really hoping that this'd be awesome and cool and stuff like that, but really there are just so many better fanfics that basically are exactly like mine. You know, "hurr durr life problems, better transport to Equestria because that's what cool people do hurr durrrrr original idea."**_

_**But really, I'm not going to be continuing this after I finish uploading the rest of the chapters which I'm not even sure I can do right now. They're all on my iPod which I don't have access to right now soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.**_

_**Tell you what, if you really want the chapters uploaded, PM me. Until then, they're not going anywhere. Not only because they suck but also because, well, the reason is right above. **_


End file.
